5dsfandomcom_bg-20200214-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 002
"Creepy Crawlies", known as "Power-Insect Deck! Ant Lion Trap" in the Japanese version, is the second episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's anime. It aired in Japan on April 9, 2008 on TV Tokyo. Yusei is working on his nearly-completed Duel Runner in preparation to get his "Stardust Dragon" card back from Jack and get his revenge on his former friend. But he gets caught up in a Duel with Lenny with his Duel Runner on the line. Summary Flashback The episode begins by showing a flashback of Yusei losing to Jack. Yusei's friends are shocked that Yusei lost. Yusei hits the ground in frustration and Jack tells him he cannot win a Duel with just cards. Some of the flashback is cut in the English version. Jack and Goodwin The episode cuts to the present, where Jack Atlas is shown looking at the "Stardust Dragon" card. Rex Goodwin acts puzzled as to why the king is reminiscing about the past. Jack explains his humiliation about how he once lived in Satellite. Jack thinks that Satellite should disappear from the face of the earth. Rex explains that it is not possible, since New Domino depends on it. The residents of Satellite exist to recycle New Domino's trash. He believes that Jack being from Satellite was a test from God. Incident at the plant Meanwhile in an abandoned subway, Rally times Yusei on his Duel Runner. Rally states that Yusei has beat his best time and that breaking through the pipeline should be a piece of cake.In a recycling plant, Blitz, Tank and Nervin are working. Lenny trips Tank causing him to drop the boxes he's carrying. Nervin and Blitz drop their boxes and rush over to Tank to see if he's okay. In the Japanese version Uryu ridicules them for being from Satellite. In the English version, he corrects Tank saying he was tripped and didn't fall; Since he marked his shoes, Lenny suggests that he buy him new ones. Blitz comments on the criminal mark on Lenny's cheek. Lenny and his goons, Lug and Larry, beat up Blitz, Tank and Nervin for that comment. Back at the Yusei's base, Rally tends to Blitz, Tank and Nervin's wounds, while Yusei works on his Duel Runner. Tank asks Yusei how he's getting on, so Rally excitedly tells them that Yusei achieved his best time today. In the Japanese version, Yusei says that it was all thanks to Rally, but Rally replies that he should be thanking Yusei, because ever since that night, the Securities have stopped chasing him; Rally then promises to never steal again; Blitz notes that someone in the Security actually kept his promise; Nervin says that it's natural for a duelist to keep his promise; Yusei says that he wouldn't call Trudge a duelist, just unlike the other minions of authority, he admits his defeat. In the English version Yusei just mentions that the Duel Runner should be fast enough and Blitz and Nervin mention that they have a bad feeling. Security station At the Security station Trudge is given a new Deck. In the Japanese version, the man who gave Trudge the Deck comments on how Ushio payed for the stolen Duel Runner out of his own salary after he lost; Trudge replied that it is the humanity of a duelist. The man reminds Trudge that he was a Security before he was a duelist; Trudge says that next time won't be a repeat of last time, now that he has this Deck. In the English version, the man tells Trudge that he would rather have demoted him to handing out parking tickets, but Jack Atlas has ordered him to give Trudge another chance and there are very powerful people who want Yusei Fudo off the street. (In the Japanese version at this point in the series authoritative figures, other than Jack, often call Yusei by derogatory terms like "Satellite scum", and never refer to him by name. In the English version, they are more worried about Yusei and more respectably use his name when talking about him.) Yusei's plan While Yusei is preparing his Duel Runner, Rally, Tank, Nervin and Blitz are grouped around him. In the Japanese version Rally asks him if he is going to Duel Jack. Yusei replies, "I'm going to get the card back, that's all. That card belongs to all of us". In the English version Yusei plans to use this trip to New Domino City to somehow later get him and his friends to live in New Domino later. The gang reflect on the time Yusei hacked into the city's system allowing the five of them and Jack to see a Turbo Duel. Until then they hadn't known Duel Runner's existed. But Yusei managed to build one and use it to make "Stardust Dragon" "fly". They now thought Jack had planned to steal the card and Duel Runner back then. Silence falls over the friends for a second, until Rally quickly breaks it saying that the new Duel Runner is awesome too, and that it can pass through the pipe in just two minutes. Yusei explains his plan to get to Jack. The pipeline connecting Satellite and New Domino ceases operation due to an internal maintenance once a month at midnight. The maintenance takes three minutes before the trash starts to flow through it again. If Yusei can make it through in the three minutes he can escape to New Domino. The Duel thumb|left|302px|Lenny demands the Duel Runner.The gang are then interrupted by Lenny and his two cronies from earlier. In the Japanese version they explain that their salaries got cut for the incident at work earlier and that they must thank them for that. Lenny spots the Duel Runner. In the Japanese version he says that it is a waste for Satellite residents to have one; One of his lackeys states that it's like an unused possession; Uryu offers them no trouble if they hand the Duel Runner over to him; Yusei immediately refuses. In the English asks how much is it; Blitz says that its not for sale; Lenny then suggests that they just give it to him instead of the new shoes he came to collect or would they rather he tells Sector Security they have an illegal Duel Runner down here. Recognizing Yusei as the rider, Lenny challenges him to a Duel with the Duel Runner on the line. Blitz tells Yusei to ignore him, but Yusei detaches the Duel Disk from the Duel Runner to Duel them. In the Japanese version Yusei states that these guys laughed at their dream. In the English version Yusei's friends tell him to duel Lenny, he's just a bully and bullies never learn; Yusei finishes the sentence saying, unless you stand up to them; Tank pleas with Yusei not to do this, since the Duel Runner is their... ; Yusei completes his sentence saying "future" and that's why he has to do this. Yusei and Lenny duel. Lenny manages to swarm his side of the field with a number of powerful Insect-Type monsters. In the English version, Yusei's friends mention that Yusei is afraid of bugs. Yusei manages to take down Lenny's monsters and remaining Life Points with "Domino Effect", winning the Duel. Lenny falls to his knees and Yusei approaches him. In the Japanese version Yusei says that a friend once told him, "You cannot win a Duel with just monsters; Nor can you win with just Traps or Spell Cards; They hold a reason only when they become one. And the most important thing you must have to seize victory... is right here," while a flashback plays of Jack pointing to his heart while reciting the last said line; The picture goes back to Yusei, and he says, "He did not say what that thing was, but I now know; It's the soul of a duelist that believes in every card." In the English version, Yusei says a friend once told him that when your back's against a wall and you feel like there's no way out, if you trust in the power of your Deck, you can find a way out of any situation; A flashback shows Jack telling Yusei he must learn to rely on his entire Deck and Yusei could have beat him, had he believed in the strength of every card he dueled with; Yusei says to Lenny that it was the belief he has in the power of his cards that gave him the strength to win this Duel. Lenny is impressed with Yusei. In the Japanese version; he says, "You win this time," but this isn't the last time, next time he shall win. Yusei replies "I'll be waiting". In the English version; he says maybe they can be friends and duel again someday and next time they'll duel topside. Jack's mansion Meanwhile Jack stops, while riding his Duel Runner. In the Japanese version; Rex asks what's the matter; Jack remembers the night he came to New Domino, the night was also moonlit, while Yusei is shown also looking at the moon back in Satellite. In the English version; Rex tells Jack he dueled well tonight; Jack asks what about Yusei; Is everything going according to plan; Rex replies that Sector Security has informed them they have nothing to worry about. Featured Duel: Yusei Fudo vs Lenny Turn 1: Lenny Lenny Normal Summons "Chainsaw Insect" (2400/0) and activates "Retribution of the Ant Lion". Turn 2: Yusei Fudo Yusei Normal Summons "Shield Warrior" in Defense Position and Sets a card. Turn 3: Lenny Lenny Normal Summons "Pinch Hopper" and discards "Insect Knight" in order to activate "Insect Costume". Lenny selects "Doom Dozer" from his Deck and adds it to his hand. Then, he must destroy "Pinch Hopper". Due to "Retribution of the Ant Lion", he takes 800 damage (Lenny 4000 → 3200). "Pinch Hopper's" effect activates, allowing him to Special Summon "Metal Armored Bug" from his hand. Then, Lenny Banishes "Pinch Hopper" and "Insect Knight" from his Graveyard, to Special Summon "Doom Dozer". Lenny attacks "Shield Warrior" with "Chainsaw Insect". Yusei activates "Scrap-Iron Scarecrow" to negate the attack. Since "Scrap-Iron Scarecrow" activated successfully, it is Set again. Lenny attacks "Shield Warrior" with "Metal Armored Bug". "Retribution of the Ant Lion" inflicts 800 damage to Yusei (Yusei 4000 → 3200) . "Doom Dozer" attacks Yusei directly (Yusei: 3200 → 400). Turn 4: Yusei Fudo Yusei Normal Summons "Speed Warrior" and activates "Double Summon" to additionally Normal Summon "Junk Synchron". Yusei sends "Junk Synchron" and "Speed Warrior" from the field to the Graveyard to Synchro Summon "Junk Warrior". He equips "Junk Warrior" with "Fighting Spirit", giving it 300 ATK for each monster Lenny controls, and there are 3 (2300 → 3200). Yusei activates "Domino Effect". "Junk Warrior" attacks "Chainsaw Insect" (Lenny 3200 → 2400). Retribution of the Ant Lion inflicts 800 points of damage to Lenny (Lenny 2400 → 1600). With the effect of "Domino Effect", Yusei sends 2 of his other cards to the Graveyard ("Fighting Spirit" and "Scrap-Iron Scarecrow") to destroy 2 monsters Lenny controls. "Retribution of the Ant Lion's" effect causes Lenny to take 1600 points of damage (Lenny: 1600 → 0). Yusei wins.